Doctor Blowhole's Plan
by Catapus
Summary: Three girls meet a young man who claims to be a dolphin. Soon they all become spies. What happens next? Story co-written by Kenziegirl13 and Henry2fat.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, sunny afternoon. Three best friends were in the park talking and giggling like they always did. Their names were McKenzie, Kendra, and Elizabeth.

Standing up next to a tree, trying to get out of the hot summer sun, Kendra and Lizzy stood whispering. Kenzie wanted to know what they were saying.

Kendra spoke up and said, "I think it's time we tell her Lizzy."

"Me too! I LOVE PRIVATE!" she screamed.

"I LOVE DR. BLOWHOLE!" Kendra yelled twice as loud.

They yelled so loud Kenzie thought her ears were broken. But it was funny talking about _Penguins of Madagascar,_their favorite show.

"Which character do you like?"

Kenzie thought a second, "Kowalski! He's awesome!"

Kenzie look at her cell phone, it was about 6 pm, time for her to go home. "I got to go. Bye!"

Both girls waved goodbye. Something seemed odd about the way Kendra waved, but Kenzie couldn't put her finger on it. "Bye!" they shouted.

Something seemed strange about Kendra… was she hiding something?

The next day came. Kenzie woke up and logged on to Facebook. Kendra was online and they started chatting.

** In case any of you don't know, this is a re-upload off of the account Kenziegirl13. We both wanted to move the story. So yes, it really **_**is**_** us. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra was first to speak. "Kenzie, I need you to come to McDonalds now, please!"

Kenzie had no clue why. It was an early Saturday morning, and she was lazy all day Saturday. Nevertheless she replied, "I'm on my way!" And Kenzie logged off before Kendra could tell her why.

Kenzie stepped into McDonalds Looking for her friend. She spotted Kendra in the back of the fast food place and decided to join her. A couple of minutes later Lizzy called Kendra on her cell telling her she was coming to.

"So what are we here for?" Kenzie asked wanting to know. How strange Kendra had acted yesterday was making her want to know more. About a minute or so passed by and Kendra seemed like she was waiting for something. Then out of nowhere a somewhat attractive young man sat next to Kendra. Like I said, attractive, but what freaked Kenzie out about was he had a mechanical eye! Things were getting strange and Kenzie was freaked out a little.

"Blowy! You're here!" Kendra said happily, "This is my friend Kenzie!"

"So you're the Kowalski fan?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Kenzie covered her face a bit. She did not know what, but something had just made her blush. "Nice to meet you," he said, this time a little less rude, "My name is Doctor Blowhole."


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzie didn't know what to say. She thought that this guy must be crazy, pretending to be from a TV show and everything. What kind of freaky, messed-up loony would think that he was from a TV show?

Soon after, Lizzy arrived, and "Blowhole" introduced himself to her. Judging by the look on her face, she thought the same thing Kenzie did, he must be crazy.

"Um… Lizzy, Kendra, can I speak to you two? Like, in private?" Kenzie whispered to them.

"What for Kenzie?" Kendra asked.

Kenzie and Lizzy stood up and walked to the back of the place. Kendra followed them back. "Well? What's this about?" Kendra asked a second time.

"Well first off, " Lizzy said thinking a bit, "Where did you meet the weirdo?"

"Lizzy, don't ask like that!" Kenzie scolded her friend, "What she's tried to say is… why did this guy say his name is Blowhole?"

"Because it is," Kendra replied. She must be off her flipping rocker.

"Okay then-" Lizzy said slowly, "When you get so dumb?"

Kenzie had to admit that she was thinking the same thing as Lizzy again. "I'm pretty sure that a cartoon can't become real, and a dolphin can't become human."

Kendra tried to explain, "He _was_ a dolphin, a scientist working on the process of creating humans used him in an experiment and now he's human. About the cartoon thing…"

"Never mind." Kenzie and Lizzy gave up for the time being. Both still thought that Kendra had lost her mind. Kendra quickly pulled Kenzie aside for a second, "Blowy's first name is David. But don't tell him I told you that."


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been long. Kendra was upset that her friends didn't believe her. Kenzie and Lizzy had been her best friends for years, and they always believed her, no matter what. She thought that if anyone would believe her they would! Oh yes, one more thing Kendra forgot to mention to her friends is that she worked for Doctor Blowhole, and spent most of her hours in his lair filing papers.

The doctor walked up to Kendra at her desk. "Almost done? You need to be back by seven."

"Almost" Kendra smiled, "I just need to call Kenzie."

Blowhole sighed, "Hurry up."

Kendra pulled out her cell phone and called Kenzie. "Kenzie! Hi, it's Kendra. I need to explain the uh… cartoon thing."

"Fine," Kenzie replied with a yawn, "Make it fast…"

"Okay, well I told you about the experiments, but the thing is Doctor Blowhole is real. Not the one from the show. Of course cartoons can't become real. But this Doctor Blowhole is real. He really used to be a dolphin, and so did the Penguins, and many other animals that became human. The scientist took Blowhole when he was still a dolphin and transferred his genetic pattern and brain capabilities into that of a human body. "

Kenzie couldn't believe that her friend still believed that this guy was for real. Kendra was normally the smart, but weird one. "Kendra let's talk about this with Lizzy tomorrow. I want to go to sleep now. Good night!" Before Kendra could say good bye, Kenzie hung up.

Kendra sighed and sat back down at her desk. "Hey Blowy, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Blowhole turned to one of his Lobsters and said, "Make sure to keep an eye on Kendra's friends. They know too much. I don't want them to get in my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy and Kenzie were walking to Kendra's house to talk about getting some help. Kenzie kept worrying about Kendra and the strange man who was pretending to be a cartoon character for some reason.

They walked down the sidewalk that they had many times before, but somehow it seemed different. Kenzie felt uneasy. Like something was watching them.

"Hey Lizzy, do you get the feeling we are being followed?" Kenzie glanced around quickly but she didn't see anyone or anything.

"No, I don't. Stop being such a wimp!" Lizzy said as they continued walking.

Suddenly, Kenzie felt a hand cover her mouth. Her voice was muffled as she tried to scream for help. Before Lizzy could turn around, another hand reached out and covered her mouth as well. The girls struggled as they were pulled behind a bush by their captors.

Behind the bush were four young men, all dressed in a tuxedo as if they were going to a wedding. The tallest of the four was Kenzie's captor and the shortest was Lizzy's.

The second-shortest one spoke first. "Hello _children_. Listen, we know that you have information on Blowhole, so spill it!"

The man who held onto Lizzy looked at his commander, "Skippah they only met him, they probably don't know much. Be nicer to them!"

"Don't speak to your commanding officer like that Private! They may very well know a lot about that deranged mammal- or uh- guy."

Before Private could reply, Kenzie's cell phone rang. Skipper took the phone and saw Kendra's name on the Caller ID. "Kowalski, release her! And you put it on speaker!" Kenzie followed her orders.

"Hey! You guys are _late_! What gives?" Kendra asked angrily.

"Who is that?" Private blurted out audibly. Skipper glared at him.

"What was that, Kenzie?"

"Uh… Lizzy's new boyfriend?" Kenzie shouted.

Skipper slapped Private.

"What was _that_?"

"Uh… Kissing?" Kenzie replied, not knowing what to say, "Don't worry Kendra we stopped by to say hi, and now were going!"

Kenzie hung up the phone, not looking forward to Skipper's response to her little bit of 'creative improv'.

Skipper was definitely angry. "Boyfriend? Kissing? Why'd you say that?" Skipper yelled.

"Hey!" Lizzy shouted, coming to Kenzie's rescue, "What else was shy supposed to say? You are the one who slapped him! It's your fault! All we know is you guys are a bunch of weirdo's that think that you're from a _cartoon_!"

Tugging on Lizzy's arm gently, Kenzie whispered, "Lizzy, stop. Let's just go! Kendra will be worried if we don't get there soon."

"You two aren't going anywhere." Skipper said sternly. And soon, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was black. Kenzie heard voices that sounded familiar, but could not make them out. When she remembered what had happened her eyes shot open. Lizzy was already awake. They were both tied up. Lizzy leaned over and whispered to Kenzie, "We need to get out of here!"

Kenzie knew that. She thought the same thing. But where were they?

Kowalski heard the girls whispering. "Skipper the girls are awake."

Skipper glanced up and walked over to where the girls were sitting. "So what are you to talking about? I know you know something about Blowhole, and I have ways of making you talk."

Lizzy glared at Skipper. "Let us out!" she screamed.

"Not unless you tell me what you know about Blowhole! I'm not going to give up so easily."

"We don't know anything about him!" Kenzie cried, "I wanna go home! Can't we just go? We don't know anything!"

"Tell us what you _do_ know and you can go home."

"Well, what happened was-" Kenzie started.

"We aren't telling you anything!" Lizzy shouted firmly, "But we might if you untie us."

Kowalski looked at Kenzie. Why did she look so scared? They weren't going to hurt her. Skipper would never hurt a girl without a perfectly good reason. But of course she wouldn't know that.

"Fine," Skipper nodded at the others, giving them a silent order to untie the girls.

Once untied, Kenzie started talking "Okay, so we don't know much about Blowhole, all we know is..."

Lizzy grabbed Kenzie's hand, "Just _run_!"

Lizzy took off running with Kenzie not far behind. Unfortunately though, there happened to be an unexpected wire on the floor, causing both to trip. Lizzy fell and landed on Private while Kenzie tripped a little and Kowalski caught her.

Looking down at Private, Lizzy blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land on you."

"Sorry, I'm guessing you Kowalski?" Kenzie looked up at him. He was even cuter as a guy than as a penguin. She blushed.

"How did you know his name?" Skipper eyed her carefully, "Are you a spy? I have something planned for spies."

"No we aren't. We are probably some of the biggest fans of Penguins of Madagascar!" Kenzie smiled.

"What's this 'Penguins of Madagascar'?" Kowalski asked looking at his clipboard.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Lizzy had stood up already.

"Wait! So you two don't work for Blowhole?" Skipper asked abruptly.

"No." both girls said at the same time.

"Well then, how would you two like to be spies for us?" Apparently Skipper had changed his mind about the girls.

Kenzie and Lizzy shared a quick glance. "We'd love to!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzie and Lizzy stood in front of Kendra's house. They fixed onto their ears the microphones that the 'Penguins' had given them. Kenzie glanced at Lizzy and nodded. Lizzy knocked on the door.

Skipper's voice came through the earpiece on the mic. "Remember, we can here everything you say. Try to get Kendra to talk about Blowhole. She knows something."

"Got it," Kenzie whispered.

Kendra opened the door. Seeing the girls she sighed, "Where the heck were you guys? I waited all day! What happened?"

"Well- Lizzy's boyfriend asked us to stay a little longer." Kenzie improvised.

Lizzy shot Kenzie a mean look. But it was kinda true; SOMEONE _did_ make them stay longer.

"Oh yeah, I haven't met him yet! Tell me about him!" Kendra smiled.

"How about we talk about Blowhole instead? I mean, you do still have some explaining to do."

"Oh yeah, sure. Why not?" Kendra led the way back to her bedroom.

"So you guys remember how I said at the park that I liked Blowhole?"

"Right," both girls replied. They didn't like the way that this was going, but they were supposed to be helping the Penguins so they urged Kendra on.

"Well the other day, uh-" Kendra blushed.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Kenzie asked.

"Well, Blowy and I are dating."

"Wait, what?" Kenzie shouted. The sudden loudness startled the guys back at HQ.

"You heard me." Kendra smiled as she stood up to grab some sodas out of her mini-fridge and handed them to the girls. "Yeah, and there is something else you should know. I also work for him." If Kenzie was drinking her soda at the time, she would have done a spit-take.

The Penguins were shocked that Kendra said that she worked for Blowhole. Rico was still snickering about the fact that she was dating him.

Kendra worked for Blowhole, and Kenzie and Lizzy worked for the Penguins? "This is bad," Kenzie thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well boys," Skipper said, "I know what has to be done. Unfortunately, Kenzie and Lizzy will have to lie to Kendra."

Skipper spoke into the microphone that led to the girls' earpieces. "Girls, it's time to go."

"Well, it's late. My mom wanted me home a half-hour ago!" Kenzie said. Lizzy and Kenzie were at the front door "Bye, Kendra!" Kenzie looked at the door. Her mom! Her mom would be worried sick! Lizzy's too! What would happen? She had never been out without her parent's permission before! Kenzie fainted. The Penguins heard a thud as Kenzie hit the floor.

"Come in, come in!" Skipper shouted. "Lizzy! Kenzie! What happened?" Until further information could be gathered, Kendra was considered an enemy. Skipper couldn't have a soldier down in enemy territory! "Someone answer!"

Kendra's Mom came in to help the girls. Lizzy heard Skipper. "Kenzie fainted. I don't know why." Kendra's mom thought that Lizzy was talking to her, so she could talk to the Penguins without getting caught.

"I will be right back." Lizzy whispered before sneaking off into the bathroom to tell the Penguins what had happened. "Kenzie fainted, but don't worry Kendra, her mom, and I are helping."

In just a few moments the doorbell rang. Lizzy ran out to answer it. It was Kowalski in a doctor costume. "Hello Ma'am! I received a call that a girl fainted. May I take a look?" He walked over to Kenzie who was lying on Kendra's bed. He pretended to listen to her heartbeat. "I see. Well she needs to come with me." And with that Kowalski picked her up and carried her out the front door. Lizzy followed."We need to get to the HQ Lizzy," whispered Kowalski, "Come on."

By the time they got back to HQ it was 11:00 pm. Kenzie finally woke up. "Where am I?" She asked sleepily. Kowalski was still holding her. She smiled and blushed. Kowalski laid her down on the couch to rest. Kenzie reached up and gave Kowalski a quick 'thank you' kiss on the cheek.

Skipper walked into the room. "Girls I got bad news. I know Kendra tells you everything about Blowhole. But you can't say a word about us. You need to lie to her. I'm sorry." Kenzie and Lizzy looked at each other, they knew that they were spies, but they didn't want to lie to their best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

The lobster briskly entered the room. A young man stood at the other end of the room watching the world through his office window. The Lobster walked cautiously toward his boss. "Doctah Blowhole! I have news about the girls!"

The young man turned around, "Excellent Red One! What did you learn?"

"Well, toward the end the Kenzie-girl fainted. A doctor came to pick her up and he looked kind of familiar. That's all I got Doc."

"I see," Blowhole paused, "Very well Red One, you may be dismissed."

Doctor Blowhole turned back to face the window as the Lobster scrambled out of the room. As it did, a hand reached around its mouth and pulled it back into an unused room.

When the hand released the Lobster known as 'Red One', he turned around to face none other than Kendra.

"Hey, sorry about that. I just need to talk to you." Kendra said.

"Oh, yeah, that's okay?" Red One replied cautiously.

"So then," Kendra continued, "Why is Blowy having you spy on me and my friends?"

"I don't know!"

"Of course you don't!" Kendra sarcastically declared before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a fake pistol and pointing it at the lobster.

"Now tell me, why is Blowhole having you spy on us?"

"He doesn't want you three to mess up his plan!" Red One stuttered.

"I see, well I will have to have a little chat with him about this," Kendra stated calmly while putting her plastic pistol away.

Kendra walked out of the room leaving Red One in shock. He was going to be in so much trouble.


End file.
